Various technical facilities, such as data centers and research laboratories, are typically filled with production, storage, and testing equipment. In some cases, these facilities may be as large as a warehouse in order to accommodate the numerous data storage servers and testing computers. In such an environment of this size, finding a particular network component (e.g., a card, a port, a module, etc.) of small size from among the thousands of possibilities can be extremely burdensome and time consuming for a facility operator or administrator. Notably, such a task becomes of critical importance when the loss of the network component or module to be located would create considerable cost and expense.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for locating a physical connector module.